Si aacaso terminara
by Ines Tonks
Summary: Una pequeña versión de los dos posibles y cómicos finales


EL INICIO DE LA HISTORIA

La guerra, iba llegando a su fin. Todos lo sabían, algo había en su interior y en su exterior que daba esa extraña y a la vez placentera conclusión.

Sin embargo, muchos trágicos sucesos habían ocurrido: amigos muertos, hogares destrozados, material y espiritualmente, mentes inquietas y con cargos de conciencia...

Todos esperaban que aquello se solucionase, pero para ello necesitaban que él hiciera el trabajo más pesado. Debía acabar con todo lo que durante casi un siglo había sido el resquemor de su mundo. Pero ¿cómo lo haría, si solo era un pequeño chiquillo de 20 añitos?

Muchos tenían más experiencia, más confianza en si mismo, más conocimientos... pero él había sido su único superviviente, y nadie tenía tantas ganas de que todo acabara, ni tanto odio en su interior.

Se había entrenado, para poder vencerle el día que se enfrentara con el por última vez, pues si no lo mataba, moriría él.

Es cierto que por el hecho de ser mago tenía más maneras, maneras inagotables de conseguir que el bien venciera, pero también debía tener en cuenta otros muchos factores, que él conocía, pues se había criado en un mundo muggle, pero que todos pasaríamos por alto.

Fue sin duda un momento casi imposible, pero él acudió a su ansiada, temida, estupenda y odiosa cita con aquel ser viviente, porque no podría ser una persona, y algo mejor tampoco un ser, solo era un terror andante.

Debía estar en el departamento de misterios a la una en punto, exactamente en el mismo lugar donde había visto "morir" a su padrino.

Con gran fortaleza y sangre fría entró en esa sala y buscó algún sonido que le indicase algo, alguna pista, alguna señal, pero nada había en la sala principal ni en las conjuntas.

Se retrasaba, no sabía que hora era pero se retrasaba, como siempre hacía. Comenzó a dolerle levemente la cicatriz, que en su frente tenía, y supo enseguida que estaba allí, se estaba apareciendo.

Una sonrisa inesperada y maquiavélica, apareció en su cara en el mismo momento en que él se materializó en la sala.

Con que estas aquí otra vez ¿no, joven Potter?

Estoy y estaré aquí o allí cuando haga falta

¿Estarás? ¿Dónde estarás?

Estaré para luchar, para guardar aquello y aquellos a los que quiero, añoro, respeto y amo. Estaré para guardar el orgullo de mis padres, que su vida dieron por mi, estaré para sacarte todas las gotas de la sangre que corre por tus venas, que es a la vez mía, y de mi madre, y de la que no te pertenece absolutamente nada, estaré para vez como unos sufren- dice señalando a Voldemort- y cae, y como otros conseguimos sobrevivir.

Yo no puedo sufrir, lo sabes bien, sabes que por muchos hechizos que me intentes lanzar estoy mágicamente protegido, y además sabes que si tomo algún veneno, inmediatamente pasaría a tu sangre, que como bien dices, es la mía, de tal forma que yo me salvaría y tu morirías. Así que déjame que te explique en qué se basa la vida, mi vida, y déjame enseñarte cual es el verdadero sentido de todo este mundo.

Voldemort, tomó a Harry de una muñeca, de tal manera que este sacó un cuchillo y se lo clavó en el vientre, para defenderse de uno de los más terribles ataques que, según él considera, pueda brindarte Voldemort, tocarte.

Muchacho, sabes que no me duele, haz lo que quieras, pero yo te llevaré conmigo.

Harry y Voldemort se envolvieron en un remolino negro, gris, triste, fúnebre, con un continuo chillido de terror de fondo, sin embargo al parecer a Voldemort el excitaba

Aparecieron en un mundo paralelo al que ellos habitaban, pero que realmente tampoco estaba tan lejos.

Era una especie de mundo en que todo parecía agua, pero ambos tuvieron la sensación de no poder beber en caso de tener ganas.

Era sin ninguna duda la sala donde Voldemort había guardado uno de sus Horocruxes, el guardapelo.

Voldemort arrebató a Harry la varita en un momento de distracción, la juntó con la suya y cerró los ojos.

Frente a ellos apareció una imagen de una mujer llorando.

A esta mujer, su marido la abandonó tras robarle toda su fortuna, ella tenía derecho a vengarse, y fue lo que hizo.

Tras decir esto un hombre descuartizado inundó la retina de los ojos de ambos. Harry sintió unas terribles ganas de vomitar, tanto que apartó la vista, y miró hacia el suelo, mientras Voldemort seguía diciendo:

Este hombre descubrió que su hijo había estado robando a sus amigos. Este quemó las manos de su hijo porque él había robado.

Harry se fijó que mientras Voldemort decía todo esto, seguía desangrándose y no le importaba, ni tan siquiera se había sacado el puñal del estómago.

Y ahora Harry, te enseñaré porqué facilito el viaje yo.

Aparecieron ahora en lo alto de un acantilado, que Harry conocía de haber estado allí con Dumbledore el mismo día en que este murió.

Espero que os haya gustado el primer capítulo de esta corta historia. Solo será 3 y este es el inicio común a los otro dos finales.

Besos y dejad review. I.A.H.L Tonks


End file.
